Stupid Cupid
by Pristine Harbinger
Summary: What will happen if Hao is CUPID himself? When Athena herself bets him to make the most heartless girl on earth Anna fall in love, chaos ensues! MantaxTamaoxYohxAnnaxHaoxPirikaxRenxHoro O.o R&R please!
1. Prologue: Job Description

A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa! Here comes another fic from my seemingly inane mind! Hope this one works… Well, if you dig romantic comedies! The best I've seen so far was Notting Hill and Down With Love… Hehehe… Ok guys, here's the prologue of Stupid Cupid, dedicated to Angel na Walang Langit! Hehehe…

Here are complete list of pairings I plan to have:

YohxAnna

RenxHoro

TamaoxManta

JunxRyu

HaoxPirika

Disclaimer: I… DO… NOT… OWN… SHAMAN… KING… OK? –smiles sweetly-

* * *

**Prologue: Job Description**

I can smell something new in the air, like wilted begonias or something.

"Get outta my lawn, lunatic!"

Oops… Anyway, it's two weeks before one of the most important occasions of the year. It's also one of the most dreaded, in fact. Basically, it's what makes flower shops, card makers and chocolate factories tick.

You know, that time of the year where you can hear love songs in the radio and the chirping of birds in your head. Chocolates and flowers begin to overflow from the lockers of teenage girls from several secret admirers. Rose-scented perfumes and pheromones waft through the air, acting as aphrodisiacs for hopeless romantics. Crimson blushes would be worn by giggling women and guitars would be ready on hand by singing men.

For a little history background, this holiday was derived from the ancient Roman feast of Lupercalis (A/N: Hey, Carlos Vinci… Sounds familiar, doesn't it?). It was originally a feast for shepherds, and was celebrated in honor of Faunus, the Roman God of shepherd and fields. It eventually became associated with the feast days of two Roman martyrs.

Could you guess the martyrs' names?

Yep, both were named St. Valentine.

Valentine's day. The sheer utter horror of it… But hey, it's my job. Once a year I see to it that everyone is feeling the Valentine spirit. And I just have no choice but to follow.

My name is Asakura Hao.

I'm also known as Cupid.

And it's time to bring out the heavy armaments.

* * *

A/N: So, what exactly does Hao mean by "heavy armaments"? Heheheh… Sorry for the short prologue, it's all I can muster until now. Just stay tuned for the next chapter, 'cause the gods will really go crazy this time… Heheheh… Just you wait and see! So, guys… what do we all say?

**Miko and Therence:** Rock on!


	2. A Godly Challenge

A/N; Wow, Feathertop, you'd do that for mweee? BTW, your fic rocks! I'm a bit disappointed about my last chapter, I only got two reviews… Honestly, I was expecting more since even I thought the plot was unique and the HaoxPirika pairing was out of this world! But it's ok, as long as I make some people happy, I'm happy too! Anyway… Let's see how this chapter unfolds… when Athena, the goddess of wisdom herself, comes into play…

Here are the final pairings:

YohxAnnaxHao

HaoxPirikaxRenxHoro

MantaxTamaoxYoh

JunxRyuxlots of OC's!

Lots of love triangles there… Hehe…

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter, guys! Oh yeah, and I do not own Greek Mythology! I just wanted to play with it in my story… heheh…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Godly Challenge**

Mount Olympus. The home of the gods.

It rose high above the clouds, where the heavenly beings cannot be disturbed by any mortal and come out alive. The gods and goddesses wore elegant robes of silk and were having a banquet on the floors of the Parthenon-like structure made of the finest gold and silver that Hephaestus himself wrought. Zeus himself was feasting on Ambrosia and Nectar with his daughter Pallas Athena on his side. Hera gave her distance, brooding about Zeus' new mistress on her loyal son, Ares, who was in turn bragging to his mother about the war he had caused in the Middle-East. Hermes, the hyperactive one, was having a race with Apollo as Artemis stood back, laughing at their childishness.

Asakura Hao looked at the scene and frowned, irritated by the singing of the Muses. His mother Aphrodite gave him a reproachful look. He gathered up all his courage and joined the other heavenly beings on their day of leisure. The others stared at him as he entered, confused at the fact that he was at Olympus. Zeus stood up from his golden chair and faced the steadfast boy.

"What in the blazes of the Underworld are you doing here, boy?" Zeus roared at him, but he stood his ground calmly, "It's two weeks before the feast of Lupercalis and you are nowhere near earth!"

"Yes," Athena purred at him menacingly, she had been bullying him the last few centuries, "We demand an explanation, Hao. Can't you see the decoration?"

She nodded at the cotton-candy pink clouds that were forming around the structure and the glittering hearts that the Muses were putting up.

"For your information," Hao proudly said in a flourish, "We are in the 21st century, in case you haven't noticed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Artemis said, interested. She had been one of Hao's closest friends and she never really heard him talk that way before.

Hao smirked at Artemis and took out something from the folds of his pink cloak. It was a pink laptop with hearts on it. He held up the laptop, floating in midair and the high-tech LCD screen flickered to life. He showed them the slides of what looked like a very huge high-tech laboratory.

"This is my very own Earth surveillance satellite," Hao was showing the screen in a high manner, most especially to Athena, "Codenamed EROS-"

"Eros?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Earth-Roaming Occasional Satellite," Hao rolled his eyes and pointed to what looked like little humanoid robot cherubs working around the satellite, "It's programmed with my Mini-Q's, designed to keep track of the amount of love inside the bodies of all the living things on earth."

"And how is that possible?" Athena was still skeptical.

"Every living thing has its own nervous system," Hao explained, "Complete with its own hormones and neurotransmitters with different functions. All the Mini-Q's have to do is to keep track of the amount of hormones and neurotransmitters that have something to do with love inside the person's body. If there is not enough in the person's body, it's up to the Mini-Q's to keep it stable by making the person fall in love. Each screen is equivalent to one being and the amount of Mini-Q's working in _my_ personal satellite numbers to ten billion and counting. Any more questions, _Athena_?"

Athena bit her lip and started to think. Zeus boomed a laugh and gave Hao a pat on the back that almost made him fall over. Artemis gave Hao a smile and they went on feasting. Hao joined the table and sat next to Apollo, who was congratulating him.

"Yes," Athena suddenly piped up, "Yes, I do have a question, and even a bet for that matter."

"Fire away, I haven't got all day," Hao looked at her in an arrogant fashion.

"Do your so-called Mini-Q's have the powers to make the most heartless girl on earth fall in love?" Athena purred again, sensing victory.

"Not her…" Artemis whispered under her breath.

"What?" Hao checked his laptop and scanned the whole satellite's log, "Who is that girl you speak about?"

"Her name is Anna Kyouyama," Athena said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Hao ran a search engine on Anna Kyouyama and found out that he had no such files on her. He scanned the surveillance cameras on the satellite and found that nobody was working on Anna Kyouyama's screen.

"Ha!" Athena jeered, "I knew it! I bet you couldn't make her fall in love if your life depended on it!"

"Who are you kidding?" Hao gave her a nasty look, "I'm the God of Love, I can do anything I want."

"I bet that you cannot make her fall in love before midnight of February 14," Athena said, "So, are you game?"

"What're the stakes?"

"Ooooh…" the Muses chorused.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want," Athena told him.

"And if I lose?"

"You leave Mount Olympus."

"Alright, I can do whatever you want."

"No!" Aphrodite spoke, "This is enough!"

"Shush, my sister!" Zeus said, "So be this challenge! It will be a test of strength to the God of Love! Go and do as Athena wills!"

Hao gave Athena a very disapproving look and clicked his tongue. He left the room and started to transport himself to EROS. His mother watched him with care as he left and Athena with a sneer.

"Don't be too cocky," Athena muttered under her breath, "You don't know who Anna Kyouyama is and I have a few tricks of my own."

Hao arrived in EROS and was starting to feel like he needed to fire somebody, although he knew he couldn't. He reached Anna Kyouyama's monitor and saw that the screen had been flickering red for the last fourteen years. He sighed and got all the information he could about Miss Kyouyama.

_Anna Kyouyama, currently 14 years old, residing on a house called Funbari Onsen in Japan. Born an itako, a maiden with the power to contact spirits. Engaged to Yoh Asakura, a shaman…_

Hao stopped reading there and felt that he had all the information he needed. He took out the girl's picture and saw a pretty, serious-looking, blonde girl staring back at him. He chuckled and leaned back on his chair.

Meanwhile, it was an ordinary day at the Funbari Onsen, except for the fact that Pirika was hanging paper hearts everywhere. Yoh was taking no notice of Pirika's handiwork, but it was annoying Anna.

"Pirika, stop doing that, it's irritating," Anna said, her eyes glued to the soap opera on TV, "And Manta, get me fresh cup of lemonade while you're at it."

Manta, who already had his hands full with the laundry, tried to protest, but couldn't. Horo and Yoh yawned in unison at the boredom of it all.

"Give me 200 push-ups," Pirika and Anna chorused.

Pirika got the paper hearts down and was grumbling as she did, but didn't want to start a cat-fight with Anna. She began to talk animatedly with her boyfriend, Ren, who seemed vaguely uninterested in what she was saying. Ren on the other hand, was staring at Horo, who was doing push-ups with all his might. He gave Ren a wink and Ren turned a bit pink.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Pirika said in her hyperactive manner.

"What if I'm not? What're you going to do?" Ren answered acidly back.

"You're a git, Ren! A nasty git!" Pirika screamed and ran away from him, but Ren didn't seem to care.

"Hey, Anna, wanna go out for ice cream?" Yoh asked as he finished his push-ups.

"Go with Manta, I still have to finish this," Anna said cruelly.

"Oh, c'mon, Anna," Yoh whined, "Didn't it ever strike you that we're engaged and we haven't had a date yet?"

"Not really and frankly, I don't care, so leave me alone," Anna sighed while checking her nails.

Yoh scratched his head and went away, leaving Anna to enjoy her soap. She never really felt anything for the boy, all she ever wanted to be was to be the Shaman Queen. Who cares whatever he felt, as long as her wishes are fulfilled.

_This is what Athena assigned me to do? Piece of cake…

* * *

_

A/N: Oh really, Hao? Heheh… That was a weird chapter, huh? Please DO NOT blame me for letting Hao wear PINK! He's Cupid after all and it would be fitting for him to wear pink! And by the way, I like PINK! (Akune and Akuja: Go PINK! Akuya: O.o) Ever wondered where I got the idea? It was one summer class session where we were bored to death and I was talking to Eric about Feathertop's story. Anyway, I started singing the "Stupid Cupid" song out of boredom and Hao came to my head. Then, the whole fic fell into place! Weird, huh? Anyways, stay tuned in for the next one, where things will get utterly crazy, I promise that! Again, thanks to you Feathertop! And please give this fic a chance, you might enjoy it! See you later, guys, and as always, ROCK ON!

**Akune, Akuya and Akuja:** Eric is macho!

**Echo-thingy:** Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… Macho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho…


	3. Operation: Ice Maiden

A/N: My ISP was like, BUSTED! Couldn't get the last update in for a week! But here it is… chapter 3… fresh from my insane mind… Hao arrives on earth to spread the chaos- I mean- love! And by the way, I added another twist… HaoxJeanne! Just as requested, FT!

Disclaimer: PH does not own SK, just the plot…

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 3: Operation: Ice Maiden**

_February 2, 2005_

_Mission Log No.1_

_The day started sunny, but the Funbari Onsen was anything but that. The target was lying around the TV set and the rest of the household were doing chores assigned especially by Miss Kyouyama. Anything goes in this mission, but I think I'm more than ready for it. I have my special set of bow and arrows for this mission and some back-up gunners just in case I fail. My personal assistant will be watching over in EROS for my needs._

_10:00 am. It's time to move out from the roof and into the living room. Operation: Ice Maiden has officially begun._

_Asakura Hao_

"Yoh, I want the windows squeaky clean by 11," Anna was saying as she flipped the channels on the TV set, "Manta, I want you to go out and get some toilet paper, we're fresh out. Pirika, for the last time, get those hearts down, they're nauseating to look at. Horo, I want you to clean out the bathroom, it's starting to smell. Ryu, get lunch on the table by 11:30 sharp. No excuses!"

"Yes, Anna," they all chorused like zombies.

"I'm going to go for a walk, and if your work isn't done by the time I get back, you know what I'll do," Anna's eyes strayed to the whip that was lying in the corner and the others picked up the pace.

_So, what Anna wants, Anna gets, huh?_ Hao was on top of the roof, wearing a really strange pink tuxedo and was clutching a bow in his fist. There was a pair of weird powder-pink cherub wings on his back and a neon-pink quiver with red heart-tipped arrows. He was soon stalking Anna, above her as she walked. As a rule, mortals can never see gods or other heavenly beings. Hao pulled out a posh-pink cellphone decorated with hearts from his pocket.

"Jeanne, I want instant update on Anna Kyouyama's biodata, just in case," Hao spoke.

Jeanne appeared on the next line, looking dazed, as though she had just woken from her sleep. Hao was already looking at her menacingly.

"Hao, I have a life too!" Jeanne groaned.

"No buts! Now go to work!"

"Fine," Jeanne yawned and got up from bed, still on her pajamas, and started tapping on a computer keyboard, "Done. Instant update once target is in range."

"Good to go," Hao said, "Target within range. Begin Operation: Ice Maiden."

"Oh, Hao?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Hmm?" Anna turned around, as if she heard something but found nothing there.

"I repeat, target within range," Hao was whispering, "Gunners at your post, I repeat, gunners at your post. Commence fire upon signal."

Hao cocked an arrow on his bow.

_One little shot will do_.

He fired and hit Anna directly on the chest. She was startled by that and turned around again. Hao raised an eyebrow at this, not believing that a direct hit would have no effect. Anna shrugged and continued her walk.

"Gunners ready," Hao said on his cellphone and a band of cherub-like robots with huge, heart-shaped rifles appeared behind Anna, "Commence assault!"

The cherubs began firing wildly at Anna with pink bullets, but they bounced harmlessly off of her. Hao's confident face soon turned into a frown as the cherubs' ammunition ran out.

"You're fired," Hao sighed and the cherubs disintegrated, "Heavy gunners ready."

A bunch of huskier-looking cherubs appeared behind Anna with huge pink machine guns with big red hearts. They all had pink headbands on their heads, reminding one of Sylvester Stalone.

"Commence heavy rapid assault!"

There was a lot of firing after that; even Hao was forced to cover his ears. The smoke soon disappeared and Hao saw Anna still walking and minding her own business. She turned back and checked her watch. It was 11:30.

"Time to go back to those imbeciles," Anna sighed and started getting back to the Funbari Onsen.

"Snipers ready," Hao gritted his teeth.

Heart-shaped lasers glowed all over Anna's chest, without her noticing. The cherubs positioned high above her were ready with their pink, heart-decorated snipers. They all aimed at Anna's heart and fired. Anna gave a sort of jolt as the pink bullets collided with her and she tripped on her feet.

"Yes!" Hao clicked his heels, "Take that Athena!"

Anna quickly went back on her feet and looked a bit puzzled. She continued her walk and by some strange coincidence, didn't meet anyone on her way back. Hao stalked her all the way and into the Funbari Onsen, confident in his victory and the fact that nobody can see him.

"Hey Anna," Yoh waved a bit at her and Anna only nodded.

"Are you guys finished or what?" Anna crossed her arms and the others nodded obediently.

Hao's jaw dropped when he saw that the sniper's bullets had no effect on Anna whatsoever. He began to get irritated as they all sat into lunch. Suddenly, Pirika jerked her head to the window where Hao was peeping and caught a glimpse of him. She blinked her eyes furiously, since she was looking at Yoh's carbon copy.

"Huh? Yoh?" Pirika said.

"What?" Yoh asked through a mouthful of noodles.

Pirika looked at the window again and found nothing.

"Never mind, I thought I saw something in the window," Pirika shook her head.

Hao hid in the shadows of a tree in the Funbari Onsens backyard. He was aware that this blue-haired girl can see him, but took no notice of it; he was too busy thinking of how he can finally get Anna Kyouyama to fall in love.

"Hey guys!" Tao Jun's voice rang inside the house, "Boy, what's that smell?"

"Horo!" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… ehihihi…" Horo grinned and began walking to the bathroom, "Mr. Cake, I need to use the bathroom!"

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Jeanne, Day 1 of Operation: Ice Maiden has failed," Hao said through gritted teeth, "This Anna girl is tougher than we expected."

The moon rose above Funbari Onsen as Hao said those words. Its inhabitants were now in the state of a deep slumber, except for one girl that was tossing and turning, still wondering if what she really saw was an illusion. However, from the satellite EROS, Jeanne had full access to the view of the earth's moon.

"What d'you expect from Athena?" Jeanne rolled her eyes, "Candy Teddy Bears?"

_What an idiot!_ Jeanne told herself.

"Jeanne, I need you to get _it_ for me right this instant," Hao said somewhat solemnly, emphasizing the word 'it'.

"No, you don't mean…?" Jeanne gasped.

"Yes, I mean it," Hao said, "Send the Nuclear Mini-Q's! Pronto!"

"But Hao, I…"

"Now, Jeanne!" Hao boomed, "No questions!"

"You're crap, Hao," Jeanne whispered, "I hate working for you!

"But you'll do it because?"

"Because it's the only job I have."

"Good girl," Hao purred like he was talking to an obedient puppy, "Now, go and do it. Make sure the Mini-Q's arrive by ten, ok?"

Jeanne watched Hao's face disappear on the monitor with a sigh. She shook her head and began to murmur curses under her breath. But then again, she doesn't really have any choice at all.

The kitchen lights flickered on and Pirika felt a rush of cold air as the refrigerator opened. She still thought that it would be better if Anna had left her to decorate the whole house. She sighed and found herself staring at the window. She almost dropped the glass of water she was holding when she saw a shadow of a person move, silhouetted by the moonlight. She gulped and grabbed the nearest thing she could find: the pitcher of water.

Hao moved stealthily towards the house. He saw the lights go on and tried to scamper, but found himself facing the blue-haired girl that caught a glimpse of him. She was looking at him in a scared fashion, but saw that she was wielding a 'weapon.' He was surprised that she could see him in his heavenly form

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded in a hyper way.

"Why can you see me?" Hao blurted out the first question that came in his head.

"Yoh!" Pirika's face turned bright red in anger, "You bastard! Are you playing tricks on me? Oh, when Anna finds out…"

"No! I'm not that Yoh person," Hao told her, trying to calm her down for she was raising the pitcher somewhat dangerously.

"Then, what are you?" Pirika loosened a bit and Hao sighed.

"You're smart," Hao began to smirk, "You didn't ask _who_, you asked

_what_."

I don't know what made him do this, but at that instant, he told Pirika everything about him. There was something in the little Ainu girl that made him trust her immediately. She listened to him intently, taking in every word he said. She was sitting on the cool grass and was treating him like a storyteller.

"So, you're cupid?"

"Yep."

"And you're here to hook up Yoh and Anna because some goddess told you to?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to help you?"

"Absolutely."

"Like, no way!" Pirika stood up and grabbed the glass pitcher, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, because my Mini-Q's are here," Hao pointed at the two robot cherubs that were appearing in front of Pirika.

Pirika's eyes grew wide in surprise and stared at Hao. Hao took the moment to give her some "I-told-you-so" glances in a cocky fashion. The two cherubs were holding out two test tubes with rubber stoppers, in them were neon-pink, glowing liquids. Hao gave one to Pirika and nodded to her.

"Will you assist me in this?" Hao asked her, "I need access to the rooms."

"Well, Yoh and Anna would make a great couple," Pirika sighed, "Ok, then!"

They both crept up into the bedrooms. Pirika was given the instruction to drop the potion onto Anna's head simultaneously with Yoh's. But she must only use one drop, or the potion will have catastrophic results. Hao stationed himself in Yoh's room, hearing the boy snore made him snort. He gave Pirika the signal and began to drop the potion onto the boy's head.

"Hao!" Pirika yelled somewhat loudly, but didn't wake the others, "Something's happening!"

Hao glanced at Yoh and found that the boy's forehead, where the drop landed, was now glowing pink. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet shook, like the certain "catastrophic results" mentioned. Hao grabbed the test tube and looked at the label in horror:

**NUCLEAR-POWERED LOVE POTION **

**(Not to be handled by mortals; occurrence of catastrophe expected)**

"Pirika, duck!" Hao shouted over his shoulder as Pirika came in the room.

Pirika did as she was told and a blinding flash of bright pink burst before their eyes.

**o.O.o.O.o**

A/N: That was a "cliffie from hell" according to the formerly-macho, now-sexy, Chonki! Ahem… Starting from this chappie, I will be replying to your reviews! Just like in Beneath Curiosity. Warm fuzzies to all of you!

**Feathertop**- I like pink! And yeah, Hao is getting a little weird here… Heheh… Well, there's a bit of ooc-ness in here, but it's all for the sake of the plot! And ERIC IS SEXY! (Echo-guy: Sexy… xy… xy…)

**cherrydreamer**- What an honor! I'm your first Shaman King story… Coolz…

**hanna**- Thank God you found it good! Lolz!

**Yuki KIKI**- Whoah… My fic is… cute? Hope my humor in this chapter doesn't make you gag… Lolz! I went heavy on it this time, so… Well, hope you liked this chappie!

**ooga**- Huh? O.o

**Tokyo Fox**- Nani kore? What kind of idea? I don't think it's really nice to use someone else's idea, but I'm glad I inspired you! Lolz!

**Carlos Vinci**- Oh gods, it's you again… Heheh... Since I asked you to review… Number 1, EROS is an acronym and there is NOTHING erotic in it… Second, I LOVE PINK! (Akune: Go pink!) Third, Athena is ooc here, ok? Didn't I make it clear that I wanted to play with Greek Mythology? C'mon, you're not the only one who reads it, you know… Fourth, I admit that I made a mistake with Ares… Sumimasen… I'm only human… I know that Cupid is married… The story of Cupid and Psyche is one of my favorites and I know it by heart! It's all in the plot… And the rest about Anna, Horo, Ren, Pirika and Horo, two words… Plot. Thickens. And who cares if it's June? I've been in high school for two years and I've never received a single romantic Valentine… Oh well, who cares? Whoah… long reply for a long review… Lolz!

**Naru Asakura**- Now where have I seen you before? I believe I've reviewed one of your fics… I just can't remember what… Anyway, yep… Hao is irresistible alright! Yum…

**Andrea Nefisto- **Well, you can hardly see a guy wearing pink these days! Hehehe… Hao's in for the fight of his life here… Hehehe… Well, not really his life, but I can guarantee that it WON'T be easy at all!

**tone**- YohxAnna fan! Squeeeee! Anyway, just read on… there'll be lots of twists and turns in this one and the plot will really get to thicken… in a crazy kind of way… Heheh… Expect the unexpected!

Well, that's all…. Carlos Vinci, that was a hell lot of criticism but I got you a hell lot of explanations as well! Hoy, PASALUBONG KO! You told me you'd drop by the school yesterday but you didn't! KISAMA! Oh well, drop by anytime… In the upstairs III-Silver classroom, you know, the old Procyon classroom beside the I-Star's! I'm still expecting that! Anyway, 'til the next chapter and always remember that ERIC IS SEXY/MACHO!


	4. Calling the Exorcist

**A/N:** Ok… Now time for that cliffie from hell to go on… To be honest, even I don't know how this fic will turn out and what the final pairings will be… I write what I feel and that's all. Well, what do you expect from a girl whose boyfriend is a chick-boy jerk but still loves him anyhow!

**Yume:** Hey! I'm out! Anyways, stop getting to emotional, PH, you might get a panic attack or something. Here's a paper bag… Breathe!

**PH:** -breathes deeply into the bag- Argh… Say the disclaimer for me, guys.

**Akuya:** Gods, do we have to?

**Akune and Renz:** Yes, we do! Now… Go pink!

**Akuya:** O.o Whoah… You two agreed on something for once!

Disclaimer: The. Pristine. Harbinger. Does. Not. Own. Shaman. King. Period.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 3: Calling the Exorcist**

_February 2, 2005_

_Mission Log No. 2_

_Things are not really going according to plan. But I have an ally on my side. According to database, her name is Pirika Usui and is sister to a certain Horokeu Usui. She is in love with a certain Tao Ren. I think she will prove to be a formidable ally in this mission. My actions last night will still prove to cause some damage._

_'Till then, I am keeping a close watch on Pirika Usui, she seems a bit interesting to study.Actually, she is the first personI have met that has the ability to see agod. I will check on Jeanne later to see why she has this ability._

_I have to repair the damage, but Operation: Ice Maiden is still in action._

_Asakura Hao_

The sun was still low in the horizon when Pirika Usui opened her heavy eyelids. She sat up suddenly and found herself lying on her bed. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes. Everything looks kind of normal, but a strange feeling was creeping up inside her. Her eyes darted to every part of the room, like she was scanning it furiously.

"Hao?" she called out loud and nobody answered.

_Was it all… a dream?_

"No it's wasn't."

Pirika turned her head and saw Hao propped up on the wall with his arms crossed, like he'd been waiting for her to wake up. He was dressed in something different that day. He'd put the pink tuxedo aside and was now wearing a light powder pink shirt with buttons and a white inside shirt. He wore casual cargo jeans with a pink belt.

"You really like pink, don't you?" Pirika chuckled.

"So what?" Hao turned a little red on the face, "It's my… uh… uniform, ok? Zeus made me wear it." (A/N: Now you know why Hao wears pink, Carlos Vinci!)

"Zeus made the right decision, you look really nice in pink," Pirika grinned but then turned a bit panicky, "What happened! That thing just… Blew up!"

"Yes it did," Hao clicked his tongue, "It turns out that it would have consequences once it is handled by mortals such as you."

"And those consequences are?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Hao fished his cellphone from his pocket, "Jeanne, I need update, now!"

"Hao, we have a problem," Jeanne was biting her lip, "A really big problem."

"What? I haven't got all day."

"Hormone and Neurotransmitter levels are off the chart on your area!" Jeanne exclaimed, "The Balance is going berserk! Hao, what is going on?"

"It was that stupid love potion of my mom's," Hao muttered, cursing under his breath, "A mortal held it-"

"You let a mortal hold it!" Jeanne yelled over the receiver, "What the f---, Hao! You are the most idiotic person I ever had the misfortune to-"

"Stop it, I'm still your boss, remember?" Hao smirked.

"What's going on?" Pirika inquired with her hands on her hips.

"The Neurotransmitter and Hormone Levels are going berserk in this area," Hao explained, "You do know what that means, don't you?"

"Ahhh… Of course…" Pirika nodded her head in agreement, "I don't get it."

**o.O.o.O.o**

Kyouyama Anna yawned and stretched her arms up in the air. She had been sleeping like a rock, perfect for the atmosphere of the morning. It was Exam Week and she knew that even if she hasn't studied, she'll still top the exams. She got up from where she was sleeping and went into the bathroom to wash her face and look at herself in the mirror. She tugged on her white shirt and- wait, a white shirt? Wasn't she wearing her pyjamas last night?

Anna looked at herself hurriedly in the mirror and screamed.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Asakura Yoh himself was also getting out of bed. He had heard someone scream and figured that it was just a rat or something. His head was spinning as he got up and he steadied himself on the wall. He scratched his chest and found out that he had two lumps that weren't there last night. He hurried to Anna's room and found that he was staring at his own reflection.

"What the-?"

"It's me, idiot," Anna looked as though she was trying to keep calm.

"Anna… I…" Yoh gulped and grabbed the two lumps, "I have… boobs…"

"I noticed," Anna rolled her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Anna, what's the matter?" Tamao had woken up and saw the scene, "Why are you holding your-"

"I'm Anna," Anna (in Yoh's body) said, "We got, I don't know, soul swapped or something. And Yoh's in my body."

"I have boobs..." Yoh seemed as though he was dazed.

"Are you screwing with me, Yoh?" Tamao asked shyly.

"No! I'm serious!" Anna snapped at her, "Ask me a question only I would know."

"What's your favorite Korean soap opera?"

"Lovers in Paris," Anna answered, "My favorite episode is when Vivian took Carlo dancing in Carlo's apartment."

"Oh my God, Anna," Tamao looked as if she was about to faint, "Call the exorcist!"

"What's going on?" Pirika appeared on the doorway with Horo.

"I have boobs!" Yoh exclaimed.

"They've swapped souls!" Tamao exclaimed, "It's true, I'm not playing with you!"

"Haha!" Horo rolled over, laughing, "That's classic! You guys swapped souls! Bwahahahahahahahahaha- ow!"

"Shut up, Horo!" Pirika had kicked her brother and went to confront Hao.

"Oh my god, I have boobs... Huh? What's with her?" Yoh (in Anna's body) asked Horo.

"Beats me."

"Hello?" Anna called their attention, "Did anyone notice that I am a man?"

Pirika stormed to her room and faced Hao angrily.

"What did you do! Annagot changed intoYoh and Yoh is acting crazy about his boobs!" she glared at him, "What the hell did you do!"

"It wasn't me, it was the potion last night," Hao figured, "And somehow, the whole town's affected by it. I don't know how, but it is. Wait a second."

"You have to bring it all back to normal! You have to!" Pirika begged as Hao brought his cellphone to his ear.

"Jeanne?" Hao said into the cellphone, "How could we bring it back to normal?"

"You can't," Jeanne shook her head, "It has to bring itself back, which will take about one to two weeks."

"Oh great," Hao said, exasperated, "I'm sorry, Pirika, but we have to wait until the spell dispels itself. It'll take one to two weeks until things go back to normal. But right now, the best thing we could do is to continue with my plans."

"Plans?"

"I have to bring those two together, no matter what," Hao told her.

"I'll arrange a room for you," Pirika bit her lip, "I'll make sure nobody finds you until you finish your work."

"You'll do that? Why?" Hao looked surprised, "After what I did?"

"You're not the only one who wants to see those two together, now," Pirika smirked, "You can take the room next to mine. You can only enter it through my room, so you're safe."

"Er…" Hao looked as though he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, "Um… Thanks."

"No prob," Pirika winked, "Now stay there, I'm going to bring you some breakfast later. Damn, I'm still in my PJ's."

Pirika made her way down the stairs and found that Ren and Jun were already with the gang. Jun was looking a bit nervous and was fixing her hair now and then. She smiled at Ren, who was as grim as ever. Anna was pursing her lips and was on the verge of telling all of them off.

"Er… Good morning," Pirika tried to lighten up the atmosphere, but Anna sighed deeply.

"Have you seen Ryu?" Jun asked her.

"Not really," Pirika took her spoon and started to eat the porridge that Tamao had prepared.

"I think that's him coming in now," Horo looked out the window and opened the door to let a flustered Ryu in.

"They're coming to get me!" Ryu screamed breathlessly, going red in the face.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Oh no, he's gone insane," Tamao muttered.

"No he's not," Anna approached Ryu and kicked him in the shins, "What happened?"

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Jun went to Ryu and calmed him down, "There, there now, Ryu-chan… What happened? You can tell me, right?"

"They're chasing me, Miss Jun!" Ryu bawled out, "They're coming!"

As if by cue, the ground started shaking under their feet. Horo looked out the window and put on a terrified face.

"Crap!" Horo yelled at them in horror, "Come look at this!"

They all gathered with Horo and looked out the window. A mob of screaming fan girls was gathering outside the gate, screaming to get in. They were all chanting the same thing and had the same thing on their placards:

"WE LOVE YOU, RYU!"

"This is a nightmare!" Horo was now bunched up on the floor with his head in his hands, "They're going to tear down the house!"

"Go and tell them off, Yoh," Anna demanded.

"Why me?"

"Go!"

Yoh (in Anna's body) appeared out the door and the fan girls stopped screaming long enough to look at him.

"Uh, Ryu's not here right now," Yoh muttered in his own voice, "Um… He… uh… left town! Yeah, that's right, he left town!"

"Aw man…" the girls started walking away and crying.

Yoh entered the house again and Ryu took a deep breath. In any case, everyone looked a bit relieved.

"They're gone," Yoh said.

"Thank goodness!" Jun started hugging Ryu and everyone stared at her, "I wouldn't let anyone harm you, Ryu…"

"Oh my God," Ren looked away, "I think I'm going to puke."

"Right behind you," Horo agreed.

"Are we going to school or what?" Anna demanded, still in Yoh's white shirt and PJ's, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait," Yoh said, "My clothes are in the closet and wear my uniform, not yours."

_What on earth has he done?_ Pirika bit her lip again. _Anna and Yoh swap souls and the whole town and even Jun is in love with Ryu! This is going to be a busy week…_

Yoh and Anna started dressing up and getting used to putting on each other's clothes. Anna was dressing in the closet and Yoh was in the room itself. They were silent all the way until Yoh said:

"Can I wear my earphones?"

"Why not?"

"Um… Anna?"

"Yep?"

"Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on, can we get to know each other better, then?" Yoh asked while putting on Anna's skirt.

"Hmm? We'll see about that."

"And Anna?"

"What?"

"I don't like your boobs."

"Well... like them, Baka!"

**o.O.o.O.o**

A/N: Crappy chapter, wasn't it? I've been racking my brains for a better one, but it just can't cut it! And it was just so horrifying! I mean, Ryu and Jun? And see what'll happen when Manta arrives! I'm so busy with school work these days that I hardly have enough time to write my stories! Sorry... I can't reply to you guys... This is all the precious timeI have...T.T Anyways, thank you to all you who reviewed me! Warm fuzzies to all of you! Weeeeee!


	5. Flaring Tempers

**A/N**: Ok, this is what you guys have been waiting for for almost four months, the update to Stupid Cupid! Anyways, I can't update my Ragnarok ficcie since my GOOD friend Courtney borrowed my notebook and didn't give it back! So I have to chase her for it.

**Yume**: PH?

**PH**: Yeah?

**Yume**: Shut up.

**PH**: You're not the boss of me! You are a mere figment of my imagination!

**Yume**: You have a crazy imagination, then.

**PH**: Since when did you talk like Akuya?

**Yume**: - -U People have been waiting for four months already, PH...

PH: Ok, then! Anyways, this is for… you know who…

**Disclaimer**: Five words. I. Do. Not. Own. Shaman. King. Oh wait, that was six.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Chapter 4: Flaring Tempers

_February 2, 2005_

_Mission Log No. 3_

_My targets have strangely switched bodies. Jeanne is on the job on figuring out how to get them back sooner, I hope. Right now, I am in the backpack of that earth girl whom I have formed an alliance with, Pirik-._

"Hey! Watch it!" Hao bellowed from above Pirika's lunchbox, after the umpteenth time of being hit by a pen. He had used his godly powers to shrink himself to three inches tall.

Pirika stopped in her tracks and checked her bag. Hao was writing on his log at that time and apparently had begun looking for his own pen that he dropped.

"Hurry up, Pirika!" Ren called out to her, rolling his eyes.

"In a minute, Ren!" She glared menacingly at Hao, "Bear with it! You were the one who insisted on going, weren't you?"

"You're going to deform my sexy body when this is over!" Hao said through gritted teeth, but Pirika zipped her sky-blue bag up already.

"I'm coming, Ren!" she skipped up to him.

"Why are you so slow, anyway?" Ren snapped at her, "So annoying."

"I'm sorry, Ren," Pirika bowed her head in an apologetic gesture.

"That's what you always say."

Pirika… Hao sat there, listening to every word the couple was saying. He felt for the lonely girl somehow, but of course, knowing Hao… he would never even care.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"You guys are listening to WRAU 98.3 and that was a song from My Chemical Romance, a little something called Helena. We're sayin' hello to all our listeners out there who are feeling that Valentines is just around the corner-"

Yoh sighed at the sight of his tidy green skirt and his neatly pressed school blouse. He didn't like these clothes at all and the DJ playing nasty love songs in his earphones made things even worse. He placed Anna's gym shoes into her locker and stuffed her white duffel gym bag roughly inside. School was ending that day and the rest of the girls were heading home.

"Our next song is something from Kitchie Nadal and her old band, Mojofly… This is called Say It…"

"Anna?"

Yoh turned around abruptly. He was staring at the face of Kikuru, one of the most popular guys on campus. He was in their class and was drooled over by a wild number of girls. He made as a bishounen in his midst with his untidy but attractive blue hair falling a little under his chin and his sparkling purple eyes.

"_I Never wanted nobody,_

_Coz all I want is you,_

_Even when the promises,_

_You made you broke just yesterday…_

_I still love you,_

_I still love you…"_

"Hey…" Yoh raised an eyebrow as the streaming love song played on his headphones.

"I see you have Yoh's headphones on," Kikuru stuttered through his words and kept on looking around.

"I can see that," Yoh turned his back on Kikuru.

"Wait, Anna," Kikuru said, "I was wondering if… If…"

"If?"

"If you'd like to go to the V-Day Festival with me tonight!" Kikuru said suddenly with such dignity that Yoh was taken aback.

"What are you, crazy?" Yoh's face looked as though he was about to puke, "I would never go out with you!"

Kikuru looked at Yoh blankly and left with a smug smile. Yoh continued on carrying his bag and found himself face to face with a particularly angry Anna. She had a white shirt and green pants on and wasn't very happy.

"I hate you," she stared at him in a very opaque manner.

"What!" Yoh threw up his hands, "What did I do?"

"Did you know who that was, Yoh?" Anna asked him.

"Kikuru Tetsumo," Yoh answered, "So what? It's not like you have a crush on the guy, right? I mean, we are engaged, aren't we?"

"Never mind," Anna walked away, her face still as emotionless as ever, but was irritated deep inside.

"What did I do?"

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Yoh's quite clueless, isn't he?" Hao said to a flustered-looking Pirika, who was kneeling on the grass behind a bush, looking intently at the unfolding scene.

"Let's follow them," Pirika suggested o the pint-sized Hao and got up from her crouch.

"C'mon Anna! What did I do!" Yoh strode after Anna briskly, which was a weird scene because Yoh's in Anna's body and Anna's in Yoh's body and I don't think it was proper to call a boy "Anna".

"Shut it, Yoh, I'm not a girl anymore, remember?" Anna said, walking hurriedly to the direction of the library in order to escape Yoh's pursuit of her.

"Yeah, but technically you're still a girl," Yoh protested, still following her, "And we're not talking about our genders, we're talking about what I did to make you so upset!"

"I'm not upset!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"No, you are!"

"Yes, I am!"

"See!" Yoh exclaimed as he followed Anna into the library and into the science section.

"Yoh, shut up and let me do my homework," Anna snapped at her and Yoh shut his mouth automatically.

It is known to many that Anna has this keen ability to make the person she is talking to shut up without even trying. Like Anna, the library they are currently in has the same ability to0 make the persons shut up within its walls. It might be the effect of the hundreds of rows of thick and heavy books, each with its own cover. Some books have old languages that cannot be deciphered even by the teachers and some are even in completely incomprehensible signs.

And as Pirika and Hao peered out of the window, watching their incomprehensible movements, Yoh continued on following Anna around in complete silence, feeling the aura of her anger envelope the entire room.

"This scene needs something," Hao snapped his fingers and immediately, the library's old and dusty oak door shut forcefully with a bang.

"What was that?" Anna's words echoed throughout the chambers.

"….that… that… at…."

"We're locked in!" Yoh pulled Anna's arm and they ran towards the entrance of the library.

"Brilliant," Pirika glanced at the returned-to-nomal Hao, "But clichéd."

"So? You never know," Hao grinned at her and Pirika smiled back.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"No idea," Yoh mumbled, "I can't use Amidamaru, I don't have a sword around. Plus, the Principal's gonna kill us."

"I'll feel around for the presence of someone in the school," Anna said, focusing all her energy.

Pirika gasped and turned to run. Anna's gonna be real mad once she finds out Pirika was around at that time and had not helped her. Meanwhile, Hao had strangely not moved an inch when Pirika reached the gate and called out his name. The sun was sinking in the horizon and Pirika had noticed that she should go home as well.

"I could feel the presence of someone…" Anna furrowed her brow, "I can't tell if it's a ghost… Or something else… I can't tell… it's hard to decipher…"

"Anna?" Yoh placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, but she didn't move.

"I feel something…Passionate…"

"Passionate?"

"Burning… It's deep… And true…"

"What? Anna, what are you talking about?"

"I… I… Yoh…"

Anna began to sweat profusely and she felt her heartbeat grow faster. It pounded unto her chest and her head spun. Anna looked deep into Yoh's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. Gently, she pressed her lips against his…

"_Say what you want..._

_Say what you need..._

_Say anything, everything..._

_Even if it's something I don't wanna hear,_

_Even if its something I don't wanna do,_

_For you, I will..."_

**o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N:** Yay! It's done! I'm finally done with the chappie! So, are you satisfied, Gee? Neyweys… Thanks to Mojofly for that song, even if Kitchie'e, you know, gone off… Thanks to the guy that rocks my world with every strum of his guitar! You know who you are… -grins-

And my replies to your reviews:

**kaekagwhatever**- Tin? Waaaaaa! You never asked! Heheheh!

**review lord**- always support evilllll… evil and menacing laugh

**Cj-kun**- I know, it's strange but actually out of the blue… Hao's not gay, you know, Gee will kill you, Cj… Ok… I'm not degrading myself right now, thanks for the uplifting, uh… comment!

**Carlos Vinci**- Hoy! Imang! Sige lang da ladlad sang backless mo! La ka gid kareply sa mga message ko! (Don't mind what I'm saying, it's a dialect) And, for your info, pervert, they did not shower together!

**OtakuNekoGirl**- yeah, everybody loves Hao…

**Andrea Nefisto**- I hope you like this chappie! A bit weird, but this chappie is quite rushed due to the fact that I also have another fic in the works! Once again, Go PINK!

**Feathertop**- Pink… Pinky… Pinkier… Pinkiest… I WUV YOU, Baby Gee! Don't be mad! Go PINK! (urgh… that didn't sound right, did it?)

Once again, I would like to add that Eric is Sexy/Macho and I would like all of you to participate in my next chappie! And please review my friend Feathertop's brilliant story, MyNastyGirl! Ialso have a new Ragnarok Online ficcie,Scarred Memory! And Eric, bro,please update Of Milk, Curses and Insanity orI willsay that you are SEXY/MACHO throughout my story!Ja ne!


	6. Sitting Here Beside Myself

**A/N:** How many months has it been? 4? 5? I can't remember… Anyways, this is the update you guys have been waiting for…

**Yume:** God, PH! Finally!

**PH:** -stares- I am trying my very best to ignore you, hun... Well, I can't keep people waiting forever… Here's the fifth chapter to Istupid Cupid!

**Yume:** She's only doing this because Gaiaonline's going whack…

**PH:** -takes butcher knife out-

**Yume:** Uh-oh…

**Melissa:** -pops out- Nuuuu! Don't kill her!

**PH:** -stops- Umm… Since when have you been in my fanfics?

**Melissa:** I… really have no idea… -sweatdrops- But I'll stay and watch though… -grabs popcorn-

**PH:** Alright… -grabs butcher knife-

**Disclaimer:** I have no idea where this plot came from, but I don't own Shaman King… Or any of the songs used here… K? K.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 5: Sitting Down Beside Myself**

_February 3, 2005_

_Mission Log No. 3_

_Pirika and I have been successful lately. It's twelve in the morning and she had gone down for some milk._

_We left Yoh and Anna in the library this afternoon. For some strange reason, Anna kissed Yoh when she sensed my presence. Operation: Ice Queen is still ongoing and I'm still working to correct the errors of the love potion. Even though she kissed him, it doesn't necessarily imply that they are in love._

_I'm on my cellphone with Jeanne now, so I have to cut this short._

_Asakura Hao_

"You ok in there, Hao?" Pirika seemed to be talking to nobody as she walked the streets of Tokyo alone.

"I'm quite fine," Hao yelled back in his tiny form.

Pirika wasn't really alone, she had cupid on her side. A pregnant silence reigned over the pair. It was seven in the evening and Pirika seemed to have lost her usual chattiness. Besides, it would look very odd if people saw her talking to air. Neither one knew what to say, anyway. They had just witnessed Anna and Yoh making out in the library.

"You know," Pirika started as they entered an empty street, "Ren was supposed to pick me up an hour ago."

Hao was silent. He too was wondering why they hadn't left earlier. Yoh and Anna were still locked in the library and after their lips touched, Pirika started walking away.

"He never came, huh?"

Pirika stuck her radio earphones in her ear.

Hao thought of Pirika's prodigal boyfriend, Ren. He didn't know what kept her with him. Ren seemed like a jerk to him, though. He shook the thought off and kept his silence.

_As if I'd care with their sordid affairs._

Unknown to him, though, Pirika was fighting back the tears that were showing in her blue eyes.

"This is WRAU 98.3! This next song goes to all the broken-hearted people out there! Firewater by Yellowcard… It's one of my favorite songs and I hope it becomes yours too!

"_You sat me down beside myself,  
To show me all the reasons I was wrong for you…  
Was this for real? It's hard to tell,  
'Cause it was such a beautiful mess we had got into… _

I'm gonna overcome this, paper hearts can't win this time…  
And all along I should have known this wasn't your dream, it was mine…  
I know you wanted me to give up this life to be,  
Everything I was back when you had the hands my heart was in…

I was never good at goodbye...

Can I swallow this bottle whole?  
So this brain in my head can forget your face…"

**o.O.o.O.o**

Yoh gasped for breath, he was panting as he and Anna broke apart. His eyes were still closed and he gently opened them. For a second, he was shocked to see himself in front of him. Then, he remembered that it was really Anna. She looked as shocked as he was, though, as if she didn't know what she was doing.

"We kissed, didn't we?" Anna asked, straight to the point.

"Ummm… yeah… I guess…" Yoh mumbled.

"You know, I can actually tell that you were feeling my…" Anna paused and thought, "…Backside right there."

"Ummm… Well, kinda…"

Anna's hand twitched and made contact with Yoh's cheek- painfully. Her hand left a huge red spot on the right side of his face.

"Ow! You kissed me first!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Technically, Yoh, it was you because I'm in your body," Anna explained.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes, it does," Anna sighed, "Now, let's go back to what we were doing, shall we?"

"Kissing?"

Anna slap was harder this time. Yoh now sported two red marks on both cheeks.

"Finding a way out, pervert."

As soon as Anna said those words, the library door creaked open and Amidamaru and Manta came bursting in.

"Master Yoh!" Amidamaru called out, "We've been looking for you everywhere! It's seven o'clock!"

"We're right here, old buddy" Yoh grinned, "So… It's been that long?"

Yoh suddenly felt his face flushing.

"You seem to be all red, Master Yoh," Amidamaru commented.

"It's just hot in here," Anna straightened the tie that she had put in Yoh's usually bare uniform, "I'm very hungry and Tamao better have dinner on the table when we go home. Well? Let's go."

Manta walked silently out the door. Yoh and Anna walked out together. Their hands brushed against each other and the touch was almost electric. Yoh couldn't see any emotion in his usually cheery eyes with Anna's soul behind them, but he felt a couple of her hard layers melt away as she let her hand get entwined with Yoh's.

"Don't think…" Anna started but was silenced by Yoh's smile.

Anna looked away to hide an unmistakeable blush.

_God, what's happening?_

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Oh my God," Pirika stared at the dinner table, "Tamao, this is awesome! And you look nice too! Where did you ever get that outfit?"

Tamao blushed a deep red. The dinner they usually had was more like a feast now. Everything was perfectly laid out and the dishes looked exquisite. Tamao was strangely dressed up like a French maid.

"Aruga!" Horo came in, "You look HOT Tamao!"

"Shameless pig," Pirika tripped Horo just as Anna and Yoh came in the front door with Manta looking very somber.

"Yoh, I need to talk with you," Manta pulled Yoh aside.

"Yeah?"

"It's… Its…" Manta started wringing his hands, "It's Tamao!"

Yoh blinked at Manta. He started grinning goofily and elbowed him.

"So, y'got a crush on the little lady, eh?"

"Yoh, it's more than a crush!" Manta gasped, "I'M IN LOVE!"

"Wow, good for you, buddy," Yoh grinned even wider, "Listen, I'm also thinking… I want to… That maybe Anna and I… We could-"

Before Yoh had finished speaking, Manta was already beside Tamao. He looked like a lovesick little puppy trying to get the girl's attention. Tamao merely nodded and smiled at Yoh's direction.

"Do you like the food, Yoh?" Tamao purred in a sultry manner, "I made it for you, you know."

"Eh?" Yoh blinked in confusion at her, "I'm going upstairs to change."

Yoh escaped from Tamao just as Jun and Ryu with their lips locked in a disgusting sort of way. A very annoyed Ren came in after them.

"Stop gnawing your faces off," Ren snapped, "They've been like that for at least two hours now. Go get a room, you two!"

Ren slumped on a chair and Pirika went to him. Horo caught his eye for a flicker of a second and smiled.

"Tired?" Pirika asked.

"You would if you were chased by a screaming mob of fans on your way home just because Ryu's dating your sister," Ren scowled at her.

"Aren't you gonna say anything to me, by the way?"

"Like what?"

"'I'm sorry I never got to fetch you' maybe?" Pirika snapped.

"We didn't talk about anything like that."

"But you fetched me everyday until now, didn't you?"

"Damn it, Pirika, just leave me alone!"

Pirika was taken aback and felt her insides squirming. Ren looked away from her and grabbed a plate. She got up and marched up the stairs, her steps resounding after her. Anna shook her head and took a sip of her drink. The rest of the meal was deathly silent, except for the clanking of utensils and Jun and Ryu's giggles.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Yoh?" A knock came at the door.

Yoh was putting on Anna's PJ's. his eyes had been lingering on the two bumps on Anna's chest.

_Alright, so I DO like Anna's boobs._

Yoh buttoned Anna's PJ's and got the door. Tamao stood there, looking at him shyly.

"Yes, Tamao?" Yoh said.

Tama went in the room and closed the door. Se put her hands on Yoh's chest. Yoh stepped back quickly and stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he continued backing away.

"I…" she looked at him with sad eyes, "I love you, Yoh…"

"Wha-?"

"Kiss me, please," Tamao reached out.

"Whoah! No!" Yoh pushed her away, "I have a fiancée, Tamao! Stop it!"

"But… I want you…" she extended her arms and pinned Yoh onto the wall.

"I'm a girl, right now!" Yoh exclaimed, trying to shake her off.

"I really don't care…" Tamao was surprisingly strong for her, "I love you… Yoh…"

She was merely an inch from Yoh's face when the door burst open with Manta on the other end.

"How dare you!" Manta marched over angrily and kicked Yoh's shins.

Tamao let go of Yoh and looked at Manta angrily. She took off on her heels and left both of them.

"I have no idea what came over her," Yoh tried to explain, but Manta was now chasing Tamao.

"Wait for me, my love!"

Anna stood on the doorway, her face expressionless.

"I didn't do anything," Yoh got up and faced her.

"I wasn't asking," Anna turned and left as well.

Yoh sighed and let himself fall on his bed. The pain in his shins was still throbbing.

"I'm getting hurt too much today."

**o.O.o.O.o**

Anna gritted her teeth and her fists were clenched.

Tamao.

She didn't know why, but she hated every fiber of Tamao's existence.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Why do you let him walk all over you, anyway?" Hao questioned Pirika, who was lying very still in her bed.

The both of them were oblivious to the scenes that had unfolded in Yoh's room. Although Hao knew what was happening, he ignored them and had directed his attention at Pirika. Hao was now dressed in a pink set of pyjamas. Pirika was still wearing her school uniform.

"I can't sleep," Pirika muttered, "I'm going to get me some milk."

Pirika went out the door and Hao propped his laptop on his lap.

"Jeanne," Hao said, "Status?"

"On Anna?" Jeanne's tired face flickered on the screen, "Hmmm… I can see confusion… What's going on?"

"I really have no idea, but I'm about to find out," Hao nodded at her, "You look like you haven't been sleeping a lot, Jeanne. Are you alright?"

"I haven't been sleeping a lot, you idiot," Jeanne scowled at him, "You're making me work all night! Now, why don't you get off your butt and start WORKING! Ok?"

Jeanne turned off the screen and left Hao staring at static.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Pirika tiptoed on the hallway, everyone seemed to want to go to sleep early.

_I don't blame them._

As she tiptoed past Horo's room, she noticed that the lights were still on.

"You don't want me in here, then?" a familiar voice said.

Pirika stopped in her tracks. It was Ren. She pressed her ear against the doorway. She never really cared much if she was eavesdropping.

"It's not that," Horo was now saying, "Pirika might wake up or something. Besides, this is a mistake."

"A mistake?" Ren was purring, "Do you think that this is a mistake?"

A silence followed the conversation.

"I love you," was what she heard a while after.

Pirika gasped at that. Her brother… And Ren…

She fell to the floor in a heap. Hao appeared beside her suddenly and sat down with her.

"So, you knew about this?" Pirika whispered.

Hao merely nodded.

"All of you are liars!" Pirika hissed and ran away from him.

"Whoah! Where are you going?" Hao ran after her.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he watched Pirika stride across the room and out the front door into the cold night. Hao sighed and opened his cellphone.

"Jeanne, I won't be able to work tonight."

"_And I was never good at goodbye... _

Can I swallow this bottle whole?  
So this brain in my head can forget your face…  
Can I swallow this bottle whole?  
'Cause I'd rather be dead than make more mistakes…

Today I couldn't stay awake,  
Feels like I'm drowning in this firewater lake…  
I won't be sleeping much tonight,  
It's not the same without you lying by my side…  
(Right beside me…)

_Can I swallow this bottle whole?  
So this brain in my head can forget your face…  
Can I swallow this bottle whole?  
'Cause I'd rather be dead than make more mistakes…"_

**o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N:** God, is this a long chapter… I'm sorry for the cliffie again, I seem to be chasing time these days… And I'm not able to go on the internet during weekdays anymore… My computer's getting really annoying as well… Anyways, I was looking at my reviews a while ago and I have to reply to you guys… Btw, I changed the rating to T... Heehee...

**Review lord-** I'm so sorry for not being able to update! Here it is! And yeah, there's the jealousy formula you asked for! Enjoy! –wink!-

**Hao's Pants-** OMG! I love your name, man! You'll get to see Hao's sensitive side in the next chappie!

**Cj-kun-** Chicken Little and Kevin Covais from American Idol look the same… Honestly… Even though one's a chicken and the other's human… O.o

**Feathertop-** Don't start beating up your cousin, lil Gee! –huggles- Me misses all of you!

**Kaekagwhatever-** -poke-

You guys should open up me Gaia! Ish really cute! And I have lots of G-Goggles… I'm selling them for 15g a piece! I hate seeing them in my inventory… PM -kimitots- if you want one of them!

This chappie is dedicated to the following people: Gee, Miah, Gee, Lyander (No flames from you, please), Gee, Louise, Gee, Tin2x, Gee, Ryan/Fluffy-chan, Gee, Chonki, Gee, my little Melissa, Gee, Michael, Gee, Fluffy (Brandon Fluffy, not Ryan Fluffy), Gee, Muffy, Gee, Alex and his fluffy afro (-glomps-), Gee, Shannon, Gee, Timmy (-tackles-), Gee, Katie (WE MISS YOU! COME BACK!), Gee, Zack, Gee, Kiley, Gee, Josh, Gee, The Sexy Doctor Reverend C's To The Nizap Batista Crabman Abdul To The Extreme Cubed (don't ask), Gee, Buddha, Gee, people who hate Hitler and did I mention Gee?

Chonki ish smexay. 'Til next time! Your reviews are loved, people!

P.S. Yellowcard's new album's great! So is the Hawthorne Heights' sophomore effort! I'm advertising, but check them out, k?


End file.
